Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflation device for an inflatable article and in particular, though not exclusively, to an inflation device for life jackets and the like.
Description of the Prior Art
For life jacket inflation devices of the type which actuate automatically when submerged in water, and also for many inflation devices of the type which are manually actuated, it is well known to provide the inflation device with a small gas cylinder which is punctured in response to manual actuation or automatic actuation on contact with water so as to release pressurised gas for inflation of the life jacket.
Such inflation devices in general are reliable in use but there is the potential risk that following actuation the device is not properly serviced and fitted with a new gas cylinder.
In an attempt to address this problem and ensure that a user does not mistakenly use a life jacket for which the inflation device has a spent cylinder, or no cylinder at all, it is well known to provide the inflation device with a so-called “status” indicator.
One example of an inflation device having a status indicator is that of US patent application US 2003,0049981. That describes an automatic inflator having a cylinder adaptor provided with a fracturable collar and a mechanism which acts as a status indicator to establish whether or not that collar has been fractured. A particular disadvantage of an inflation device of this type is that it is complicated. A relatively expensive mechanism is needed in order to provide the required status indication and to confirm that a fully charged gas cylinder is present.